Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable power relay optical system and an imaging apparatus that includes the variable power relay optical system.
Description of the Related Art
A variable power relay optical system is known that is arranged between an imaging optical system (hereinafter referred to as a master optical system) of an imaging apparatus such as a microscope apparatus and an imaging element, and that continuously changes magnification of an optical image projected to the imaging element. Such a variable power relay optical system is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-150299.